bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Falkner Tori
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Hayaiōtōtai Operative | team = | previous team = 8th Division | partner = | previous partner = Gawain Tori, Altair Tori | base of operations = | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = Gawain Tori (Brother) Altair Tori (Brother) | clan = Tori Clan | status = Active | shikai = Jakura | bankai = Not Achieved }} Falkner Tori (フォークナートリ, Tori Falkner) was a of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Erika Fujibayashi. He was also the eldest of the three Falcon Brothers. Character Outline Falkner was tall, well-built and quite handsome. He appeared much like his brothers as he too sported similar facial features with the same shade of brown hair. His clothing was typical of the Hayaiōtōtai -- a slightly modified white Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). Falkner tended to sport a thick white kosode with distinctive blue outside lining on the chest, accompanied with a thick brown leather strap from which he secured his bow. He wore his Zanpakutō in the traditional style. Above all Falkner was loyal to his superiors, friends and colleagues. When the Engelhaft Gewitter attacked the Seireitei he voluntarily disobeyed his Captain's direct order just so he could "tip the scales" in her favor, stating that it was one battle he couldn't let her fight alone and even sacrificed his own life to safeguard hers. He was also analytical, level-headed and he always led his brothers and squad-mates with the confidence of an experienced leader. Brave, kind, caring and possessing of a simple code of honor, Falkner was considered the epitome of the Falkner family and the man the younger generation looked to model themselves upon. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Powers and Abilities : As a fully trained Shinigami, Falkner possessed high levels of spiritual power. He also possessed keen sensory powers on-par with the Quincy. Enhanced Strength: Falkner was capable of hurling his Captain a large distance with only a single arm. Kidō: Falkner possessed the necessary skill in Kidō to produce low-level spells without an incantation as well as high-leveled ones when pressured. Against the Engelhaft Gewitter he demonstrated the needed ability to perform the sacrificial Hadō: . Shunpo Expert: Falkner possessed remarkable skill in Shunpo, being fit to (at the extremity of his speed) dodge an arrow from Nagito, the feared "Snipe" of the Engelhaft Gewitter. Zanpakutō Jakura (雀羅, Sparrow Net). Falkner's Zanpakutō was sealed in the form of an elaborate saber with a distinctly curved edge. *' :' Falkner released his Zanpakutō with the command "Run Away" (逃げる, Nigeru). :Shikai Special Ability: Falkner's Jakura was capable of releasing large quantities of feathers with every swing, which had the power to stall any spiritual-based assault, including reishi. The feathers were effective enough to resist the Heiliges Feuer (業火 (ホレンペウアー), Horenpeuaa; German and Japanese for "Hellfire"), otherwise known as the blue flame, used by the Sturm Kavallerist. *' :' Not Achieved. Behind the Scenes *Falkner was based on the assassins from Assassin's Creed. His first name, Falkner, is of English origin and means "Trainer of Falcons" while his last name, Tori, is Japanese for "Avian", which is derived from the Latin word "Aves", which pertains in some way to birds. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Deceased